Summer of Suprise
by Crystal Luna Starr
Summary: Ruki's cousin comes to visit... but then things start to happen... what's this about the key to the digital world?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Woo. I'm finally writing another digimon fanfic, which I hopefully will NOT delete! Anyway! This is my original Digimon Tamers fanfic, Summer of Suprise! Although it's very different from the original... I had to cut out a lot of things, and I also have finally watched all of the season so now I know more than I did before. And I'm much better at writing now! XD Anyway! (I said anyway again... eh.) BTW, I'm going by the dub okay... I get confused by the Jap version . . It starts about a few months after the whole D-Reaper thing. Just read, comment, such. Dun flame! Hopefully it'll be good... and I won't stop halfway ^^; *is trying her hardest to stay a Digimon fan, but with no more episodes of season three anymore it's kinda hard..*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer of Suprise - Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
**4:30 PM - Starr Residence - California, USA**  
  
"Crystal! Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah mom, just a sec..." Crystal looked at her hands. Both were occupied. Her left hand was where she was holding a small deck of cards. Digimon cards, to be exact, which she had no absolute idea how to use them. In her right she held her sketchbook, which was merely a blue notebook with a LOT of paper - Crystal loved to draw. She looked at them frantically.  
  
"CRYSTAL LUNA STARR!" Luneris, Crystal's mother, popped her head in. With her dyed powderblue hair and stylish clothes, Crystal kept wondering how her mother could be... well, a mother. She looked practically like her older sister, if Crystal had one. She acted like it too, most of the time. But not now. Luneris's eyes were narrowed, the way they were usually when she was peeved. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
"C'mon! You're going to be late for your plane."  
  
"No I won't... Mom, which one do ya think I should put in my backpack? My notebook or my cards?"  
  
"Are you still trying to learn how to play those stupid cards to satisfy your cousin?" She sighed.  
  
"First off, they're not stupid. They're Digimon cards! And second of all, I can't help it if my cousin's the Digimon Queen." Crystal rolled her eyes at those last words. "I mean, not to sound weird or anything, but I've been better at practically EVERYTHING compared to Rika, and then she comes along with this card game and she rocks at it while I can't even figure out what even ONE card means!"  
  
"You sound a bit jealous, if you ask me." Luneris cocked her head slightly. "Seriously jealous. Look, is it that big of a deal if you're not good at ONE thing?"  
  
"Eeh. I guess you're right... School's still on my brain, all of the 'Gotta be the best' thing's still stuck." Crystal looked at the items in her hands, and then dumped them both in her backpack. She stood, backpack slung around her shoulder, and reached for her luggage.  
  
"It's not about being the best you know." Luneris said, sighing again. "Well, I hope that this summer you learn a thing or two. OTHER than a card game," Luneris said as soon as Crystal's mouth opened to speak. "I'm not sending you to Japan just to sit around ya know."  
  
"I know, I know..." Crystal said. The two of them both walked out to the car.  
  
**6:05 PM - In the Airplane - Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean**  
  
"I was blind... but oh how you could see, you saw the beauty in everythin', everythin' and me... I would cry... and you would smile, you stayed with me, for a little while..." Crystal sang her favorite song by Michelle Branch, with her headphones blaring. Her eyes were focused on her drawing, when suddenly the flight attendant tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Um, miss," The flight attendant said, blinking so her eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly, "could you please keep it down?" She pointed to the two people across the aisle, who were sleeping.  
  
"No prob," Crystal said smiling.  
  
"Thank you... By the way, you have a lovely singing voice."  
  
Crystal shrugged, still smiling. She reached for the small dial on her CD player and looked at her drawing. It was a small dog-like looking creature. It had large floppy ears and a fluffy tail which could probably wrap around itself more than once. It wore a black cap and long bangs that reached the ground.  
  
"Cute." Crystal said, suprised at her own drawing. For some reason, even though it had been the first time she had drawn the creature, she felt like she had seen it somewhere before. 'Hey... maybe it's a digimon!' She thought to herself. She reached in her backpack for her deck and started to flip through it. She flipped quickly, but found nothing that seemed familiar.  
  
"Oops!" Suddenly two cards flew out of her hand and fell to the ground. She leaned over to pick them up. But before her fingertips could touch them, suddenly one of the cards glowed. "Woah..." she whispered. It transfigured itself into an odd shaped thing. It looked familar too, but it hit Crystal why it looked so familiar. She remembered one of the letters that Rika sent her with a small drawing of a thing she called her digivice. Now Crystal had one too.  
  
**6:05 PM (Sundown) - Park - Japan**  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What's so freaky about me having a cousin, for cripes sake?! You sound like I'm telling you that I've got a third arm or somethin'." Rika said, crossing her arms.  
  
The thirteen year old sat casually, while her friends were sprawled out in random places in their old hangout place in the park. They still tried to hang out whenever possible, and they had become practically inseperable. It was still cluttered, the way it had been for ages ever since the Digimon had been around. Their companions had stayed in the digital world, and still the three of them had found no way to see them again.  
  
"Sorry," Henry apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry too. It's just..." Takato searched for the right words.  
  
Henry finished the thought for him. "It's a shock. We didn't think you had any family other than..."  
  
"Well, your family." Takato said helping his friend this time. He laughed.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Shows how idiotic you guys are."  
  
"So who's your cousin?" Henry said, changing the subject before Takato and Rika could go into another dispute. He picked up a few of the letters that Rika had brought in her backpack.  
  
"Her name's Crystal. She comes from the US. Our age. She's an artist, I guess. Likes Digimon, but doesn't know how to play the card game, which she wants me to teach her this summer. Her picture should be in one of those somewhere..."  
  
The boys looked through the letters. The letters were long, and when the boys picked them up sometimes small glow-in-the-dark stars fell out, along with some drawings.  
  
"She looks like you two get along really well, considering all these letters." Henry commented, picking up one of the stars.  
  
"Eh." Rika shrugged it off, as if it didn't matter, but a smile was on her face, shining.  
  
"Found it!" Takato said, holding it up. He examined it. "Wow... she's..." He couldn't find the words. She was beautiful. She was standing on a pier on the ocean, her black hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were gray, but they almost looked as if they were made of pure silver, the way they were glistening in the picture.   
  
"Earth to Gogglehead... it's just a picture." Rika waved her hand infront of Takato's face.  
  
"What happened to you mourning over your breakup with Jeri anywho?" Henry asked.  
  
"Nice move!" Rika jabbed Henry in the ribs. They both looked at Takato, who suddenly looked down.  
  
"It's all right guys... I'm over it." He looked up at his friends and gave them a fake smile. "Since Jeri moved away, I've been trying to find somebody else..." He looked down at the picture. "Maybe this way it'll be a lot easier."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what'd you think? Short, yes. Shall put up the next chapter now! 


	2. Chapter 2: Puppishumon

Second chapter! Woo! ^_^; Sappy moments though. So watch it! Not much else to say... Unlike last time o.o;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer of Suprise - Chapter Two: Puppishumon  
  
**(The Next Day) 3:30 PM - Airport, Japan**  
  
Crystal sat on the airport benches, waiting for her cousin.  
  
"Finally," She whispered to herself, "I get to see Rika! I haven't seen Rika for such a long time... Infact, I haven't seen her since we were in diapers! I haven't been back in Japan for a while either... I haven't been here since mom and I moved..."  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
Crystal whirled around, standing up. Standing there was a girl, with two boys standing next to her... her face seemed familiar...  
  
"Rika?!" She ran towards her cousin, almost crying with joy. The girls ran towards each other, hugging.  
  
"Wow... I've never seen Rika so happy for ages, especially since Renamon left." The black haired boy commented.  
  
The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"You're so... tall!" Both of them commented in unison. They laughed.  
  
"Rika, aren't you gonna introduce us? Takato here really wants to meet your cousin, after all." Henry said winking.  
  
"Oh right..." Rika said, still smiling. "Crys, meet my friends. Henry, the joker, and Takato, the goggleboy who's crazy about you."  
  
Takato blushed. "Hey! That's not funny."  
  
"No worries," Crystal said, smiling. "I know my cousin's humor. It's no big."  
  
"Woah! Your cousin has a sense of humor?" Takato said sarcastically, but he laughed.  
  
"The name's Crystal, if you haven't heard." She held out her hand to the both of them. They shook.  
  
"So, what's this Digimon card game thing I hear about you? I hear that you're kinda... err..." Henry searched for the words.  
  
"Bad at it? Yeah," Crystal confessed. "It's true. I expect Rika to teach me a bit." She put her arm around her cousin. "After all, we're good friends, she'll let me beat her a FEW times."  
  
"Don't get so cocky," Rika said, grinning wider than ever. "I'll still beat ya."  
  
"So! Let's get going. I haven't seen Japan in ages."  
  
**6:10 PM (Sundown Again) - Park, Japan**  
  
"So WereGarurumon digivolves to MetalGarurumon?"  
  
"Yeah! You're gettin' the hang of things." Henry said smiling.  
  
"But ya still can't beat me, no matter how hard you try!" Rika said. Her smile wasn't fading one bit. She was happier than ever before.  
  
Takato watched, admiring Crystal. She was so beautiful. So...  
  
"Hey Takato! Wanna give me a few pointers? I heard you're pretty good too." Crystal said, looking up at the brown haired goggleboy.  
  
"Um, sure!" He sat down next to Crystal. Suddenly something caught his eye. "Hey, err, actually, can I see your backpack for a moment?"  
  
"There's nothing really in there," Crystal said shrugging. "Why not, I guess... Just don't be too snoopy..."  
  
Takato reached in and pulled out... a digivice.  
  
"Crystal! You have a digivice?!" Rika said, jumping up.  
  
"Is that a big deal or something? I mean, you have one, don't you Rika?" Crystal said.  
  
Rika pulled out hers. "Yeah, I do. But this means you're a tamer! How? I mean... the digimon... the... wait... what?!"  
  
"Dude, I'm confused. Explain this to me..." Crystal said, cocking her head to the left.  
  
"A while back," Takato said, starting it off, "we all had digimon. We were Digimon tamers. We did the whole saving the world thing, like they do in the show. Except it was real."  
  
"Yeah. But a while back, our digimon had to go back to the Digital world." Henry said, adding on.  
  
"And we haven't been able to see them since. Nothing digital whatsoever. And here you get your own digivice." Rika said finishing it.  
  
Crystal picked up both her cousin's and her own digivice. It was just too real. She looked at both.  
  
"Mine's different though... Mine's lighter blue than yours... and mine has dark blue pawprints on it." She stated. She kept looking at both, when suddenly, a bright light shot out of the small paddock where Guilmon used to be kept. All four children ran to the entrance.  
  
"Guilmon!  
  
"Renamon!  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
All three of the original tamers were reunited with their partners. Renamon and Rika hugged. Takato was glomped by Guilmon. Terriermon flew up onto Henry's head with his usual greeting of "Momentai Henry!"  
  
But yet another digimon came out of the paddock. It walked over to Crystal, smiling. It seemed so familiar...  
  
It was the drawing she drew!  
  
The creature advanced towards Crystal. It looked different than the other digimon... It was dog-like, almost like a puppy, and it had a dark blue pelt the same color of the pawprints on Crystal's digivice. It had a fluffy tail and large floppy ears which touched the ground. It also had equally long white bangs and a black cap on its head. But it was also different in other ways. Its eyes were similiar to human eyes, and the way it walked on its legs, it almost seemed like a human-like walk. It reached Crystal and looked up at her.  
  
"Hey! Aren't ya gonna say hello to me or somethin'? You're bein' pretty rude ya know!" The creature exclaimed. It had a feminine voice that sounded very teenager-like, as if it was just a teenager in a creature body.  
  
"What... what are you?" Crystal stuttered.  
  
Rika's digivice did an analysm of the digital creature. "That's Puppishumon! A vaccine type. Oh, she's just a rookie. But don't let that and her cute looks fool you - She can be one hard hitter with her attacks, like Snow Fire or Icicle Punch, and deafening with her Piercing Howl!"  
  
Crystal kneeled down, still blinking in suprise. "P-P-Puppishumon?"  
  
"Actually, you can call me Puppi." Puppishumon said, twirling around and giggling. "That digivice is only partially right about me anyway. I'm your partner! The cutest digimon in the digital world, all yours. And I'm the most teenage-ish outgoing fun-loving thing you'll find for miles!"  
  
Crystal looked at Rika. "So I'm a tamer... and I have a digimon... Wow, this is too good to be true."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of things are that way." Takato said, smiling. He was happy for her, she could tell.  
  
Crystal picked up her new partner, smiling. "Wow. I have a partner..." She said, almost whispering as she slowly petted Puppishumon's fur. Then she looked up at her new friends, grinning.  
  
"I have a partner!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, sappy. TT; Dun bug me about it. Next chapter coming tommorrow... I'm at home sick and yeah . . Need my rest. *yawns* 


End file.
